The Return of Triano
by Gryphon4
Summary: Triano returns to Neopia...
1. The Return of Triano

The Return of Triano By Flipp_Garuda  
  
You may have thought you were rid of me. Of course you did. I was wiped off the face of Neopia. Right? (insert evil chuckle) You were far from right. Now, luckily, I don't have snotty old MissingMoonstruk beating my three tails.  
  
Who am I? Oh, puh-lease! Don't tell me you don't know? I am Triano, a Pepito. Yes, a mere petpet. And through my brief leave, I've found new threats to taking over your measly planet. Dr. Frank Sloth (my idol), seems to have dropped out of Neopia (unless you take a look at recent comics which definitely make me want to vomit). These Darigan goons are fighting Meridell (go Derigan! I don't care if Gryphon is against you!). And some punk Eyrie named Myyth is trying to take over Neopia and spray Mr. Shankly with Lysol (I wouldn't mind doing that myself, actually).  
  
As I was fighting my way through Neopia, however, I found how terrible it was without the help of. Gag. Humans and their prissy little pets. So, I tracked down Gryphon using various sources and she gave me to her prized Lenny, Leynier. Of course, Lennies are such weak, overly happy, giggly little things. Oh, jeez. I wish I'd never even thought that in the first place. Every time I even try a maniacal laugh, he grabs my tails and drags me away! I just don't believe this pathetic bird!  
  
Then, of course, right when things are getting good, some hacker has to pester Gryphon and her friends and cause her to freeze all her accounts. Now what am I to do? Neopets hasn't given her back AshWings, so I'm left to roam the streets, a homeless petpet. Of course, I still keep in touch with Gryph for food and such, but how am I to take over Neopia this way? My sources have been running low lately.  
  
To make my world so much better, Kendaasha has a little goody two-shoes white/pink Doglefox (somehow it just can't make up its mind) that always messes up my plans with its rather. Attractive. Friend, a Pink Bluna named Wynd. It's a sad thing that I can't stay mad at the Doglefox, Ashien, when Wynd is around. You should see her! She's positively gorgeous! But, being the evil mastermind I am, beautiful females have no effect on me. Yes.  
  
As I can no longer contact my idol, Dr. Sloth, I've resorted to others. I was kicked out of the Floating Citadel (harrumph!), the Shadow Usul tried to eat me, the Jelly Chia tried to destroy me in its blubber, and, well, you can imagine how the rest turned out. It was positively horrendous! Finally, finally, when I'm free of Moonstruk and Ley, and still get the grudging back up from Gryphon, I have no contacts.  
  
What am I to do? Well, I have a few ideas.  
  
The End? 


	2. Allies

Allies by Flipp_Garuda  
  
My owner believes me insanely brilliant, as many of you probably believe, as well. But, really, I only mean well for Neopia as a whole, it is not just for my own personal gain. Have you ever looked at that little box at the bottom of your Quick Reference page? The little box that portrays a miniature pet, a petpet. That's me, and, thankfully, I do get noticed. Quite often, and not always in a good way.  
  
I have been thinking of ways to take over Neopia, but what is a little Pepito to do? Especially when my contacts are dwindling as I write. That is when I noticed the little Earthen bird that Gryphon carries around with her. It's a hideously cute thing, a little green, loud thing with a bright red tail and a dark green head. His eyes are always a bright, cheery black, ringed with tough white skin. He nests in Gryphon's thick brown hair and most of the time all you see is a tail sticking back out her shoulder. I have high hopes for that little bird. Oh, yes...  
  
My owner is a little insane, herself. She is where many think I get my maniacal ways. She believes herself to be a "bringer of darkness." She can control dark forces, namely a pack of giant Lupes of which her own pup, Deadele, is one of. They're mostly savage things that only take orders from their two callers (Gryphon and the Aisha Kanakui) and their pack leaders. Deadele, however, is as tame as a young Kougra. It's sickening. But I have learned from watching, and I'm sure that the little bird, Flipp, could be an asset to me.  
  
There is one flaw in my plan. Flipp is never away from Gryphon. Not only that, but he is young and so sickeningly cute I would so enjoy vomiting at the sight of him. So, I settled on his Neopian clones, Flippie G and Garudi.  
  
The two are actually highly intelligent, but hide it behind a thuggish speaking and acting manner. Not only that, but Garudi is in affiliation with a certain Eyrie whose name I shall not mention. But conversing with them alone is a challenge, as I soon learned when I arranged to meet them at a dock on Krawk Island.  
  
"Yo, yo! You da petpet we're supposed to be meetin' today?" A green Pteri called out to me as he sauntered forward.  
  
I cringed. "Are you... Flippie G?"  
  
"Yea, what's it to you, dawg?" The Pteri asked as its fiery plumed friend emerged from behind him.  
  
"I am Triano, and I am here to ask for your assistance in taking over Neopia. That is, if you are interested. And if not, well, my, shall we say, 'muscle' will escort you to my dungeon in the Haunted Woods." I said smugly, knowing this must have won them over.  
  
"Hey, dawg, we ain't lookin' for no trouble, awight?" The fiery one, Garudi, I presumed, drawled.  
  
Inwardly, I groaned. "Are you with me or shall my friends escort you?" I motioned with a tail to the two brawny Wockies next to me.  
  
"Naw, we ain't into that stuff. But, yo, we know who you can go to." Flippie G told me.  
  
"Who?" I asked, suddenly interested and suspicious at once.  
  
"We know a guy, yea, he can help ya a lot. His name is Mareni, he's a little pet thingy like ya." Garudi told me.  
  
"Mareni?" I hissed. I knew the name, definitely, I knew that name. Mareni was a Doglefox after my own cold heart.  
  
***  
  
The only problems with finding Mareni was that he was one of Gryphon's petpets. He was long gone, of course, after her whole hacker ordeal. I had no idea if he'd escaped, as I had, or if he was still trapped.  
  
Then there was Ashien and the beautiful Wynd. Ashien, a white-pink Doglefox was the sworn enemy of the Green Doglefox which was Mareni. And, of course, the exotic Wynd, the Pink Bluna, followed him. How I envy that annoying puppy.  
  
I was at the end of the line when I used my last resource to track down Mareni. The Doglefox was living in the alleys of Neopia Central, living off fake Dice-A-Roo tournaments in the dark streets of the city. That was exactly where I found him, next to the rancid dumpsters behind the Food Shop.  
  
"Are you the one known as Mareni?" I asked cautiously, though my beating heart told me it was true.  
  
"Yes. What have you come here for?" His hissing voice asked me. It thrilled me, that evil that was present. Though I had never met him face to face, but I knew of his evil ways on the backstreets of Neopia. Anyone who was looking to survive in wild streets knew him.  
  
"I have a business proposition for you." I told him, business-like, as I flopped from the shadows, my Wocky bodyguards visible just enough to create an impression.  
  
"There is no need for the heavy muscle, there is no one here to harm you, dear Triano." The Doglefox said coolly.  
  
"You can never be overly sure." I answered harshly.  
  
"Now," I began, slithering as close as I dared. "How would you like Neopia at your paws?"  
  
Mareni smiled, his gleaming white teeth flashed dangerously, and I knew the game had just begun. 


End file.
